JOY OF COOKING
by GoldAngel2
Summary: A one-shot that is my take on what went on while 009 and 003 were cooking for Chang as he served Tsuyama---009003 (of course)


_Author's note: I have been bitten by the one-shot bug. This idea came to me as I've been making tapes of Cyborg 009 for my good friend RedLion2 who is doing a tape swap with me (BTW check out her Cyborg 009 story—she's an exceptional writer) and I was taping "Story of a Struggling Restaurant" for her. I wondered what Joe and Francoise were talking about as they were cooking for Chang, considering the way they both had checked each other out earlier and his reaction to her in the Chinese dress—so cute! And as usual, I do not own Cyborg 009 it is owned by TVTokyo, Avex-Mode and Toei Animation and was created by Shotaro Ishinomori._

**JOY OF COOKING**

"Leapin' lichee nuts, 003. It looks like you don't mind wearing that Chinese dress after all," Chang Changku, Cyborg 006 announced as the blonde ex-dancer stood at the opposite counter beside the tall lean commander, Joe Shimamura, Cyborg 009. He continued slicing the sugar beets as he prepared for his important guest.

"Ahh, no I don't," Francoise Arnoul, Cyborg 003 admitted shyly, her tropic ocean eyes sneaking a peek at 009 as his words and reaction from before played back in her mind:

_**She had taken the clingy silk dress from Chang reluctantly as he begged for her help. It was for a very special guest at the restaurant, the famous food critic Tsuyama and his pleading finally caused her to relent. She donned the dress reluctantly and then stepped into the kitchen to show her teammates and friends.**_

_**The men stood dumbfounded as she came forward. Cyborg 007, Great Britain, always in possession of a quick quip remarked, "Do you mind if I call you moo goo gai pan, you look like my favorite dish."**_

"_**Does this make me look fat?" Francoise fretted, her eyes beseeching.**_

_**The three men all stood there transfixed, 006 with a pleased smile on his round face, 007 with a huge grin, almost a leer and. . . .**_

_**009**_

_**Joe stood there wordlessly, dashing as always in his cyborg uniform, his mahogany mane tousled, one unobstructed eye gazing at her and a slow blush on his cheeks, causing Francoise to feel shy and yet pleasured as well. She had been attracted to the tall, handsome Japanese youth for quite some time and his reaction to her in the slinky dress was sending a thrill through her. 007's cheeky reply shook her out of her reverie.**_

"_**Uh-UH, I'd like to be seated at YOUR table."**_

_**Francoise blushed and then retreated into the ladies room to complete her preparations.**_

_**006 then got to work with the prep for the five-star meal for the famed critic when the bell over the door tinkled and 007 rushed to usher Tsuyama in. A large, plain, and extremely unpleasant woman strode by him haughtily. After seating her, he rushed into the kitchen and announced that the food critic was not a man but a woman. 006 then requested that 009 go and retrieve the items for a meal for a woman.**_

_**"You mean I have to go out again?" he asked incredulously.**_

_**007 then remarked significantly, "I guess a lady critic wouldn't really appreciate 003 wearing that dress, if you know what I mean."**_

_**"I heard that!" 003 came storming into the kitchen, having picked up 007's statement, making her infuriated, feeling as if she were merely a sex object to be offered to the critic for his perusal. She began attacking 006 in her wrath until 009 spoke from the door with a blush on his cheeks and a twinkle in his eye.**_

"_**Hold it. I wouldn't be mad at them if I were you. We like you. Really." He gave her a sweet engaging smile then clicked his tooth to accelerate, and disappeared off on his errand.**_

_**Francoise blushed demurely as she felt his admiration envelop her like a warm summer breeze.**_

Francoise came forward to assist Chang with the preparation of the feast, as he cut the sugar beets and she scooped up what he discarded, putting it aside. She did the same with everything else as Joe shot her a quizzical look then seeing her intention gave an imperceptible nod.

007 took on the unenviable task of entertaining the demanding critic as he morphed into a handsome Adonis to wait on her as 006, 003, and 009 bustled about the kitchen to finish the preparation of the meal. Finally, it was ready and 003 wheeled the food to the table to set before the woman.

She discreetly vanished into the kitchen behind the double doors and leaned on them sighing.

009 glanced at her and inquired, "What's up, 003?"

She shook her head and replied, "That is one scary critic. And she's so nasty, with no idea of what manners are." Francoise sniffed in disdain as Joe strode over and peered out the window on the door to see for himself.

He stifled a chuckle as he watched 006 and 007 fuss over the obese woman serving her. "Don't worry about it. It looks like 006 and 007 are handling it just fine. Besides," he said, taking her elbow, "We've got work to do."

Francoise smiled at him as she nodded, "Right. Let's get started." They headed for the counter, where all the vegetable and meat scraps were. She reached for a knife but Joe stopped her, his hand gently over hers.

"What is it, Joe?" she asked, puzzled.

009 took an apron from the hooks on the wall. "Here, put this on, Francoise. It'll keep your pretty dress from getting dirty." He smiled shyly as his cheeks got pink again.

Francoise bestowed upon him a warm smile in return as her own blush stained her cheeks pink. She said softly, "Merci, monsieur." She took the apron and tied it deftly about her wasplike waist and the two stood side by side to prepare another meal.

Joe inquired, "So what are we making?"

Francoise continued chopping vegetables as she answered, "I thought we have enough here to make some stir fry, and then make a simple fried rice with the left over pork." She finished her task as 009 finished dicing the pork.

Joe studied her. "You know how to make that?"

Francoise tittered as she said, "Of course. Remember how 006 was teaching us how to cook? Well, I paid attention." She added a bit of peanut oil to the wok and turned the burner on.

"Yeah, I did too," Joe admitted. "I wanted to be able to cook for myself if I needed to."

"Me too. Or to cook for somebody special," 003 said softly, meaningfully as she averted her eyes.

Joe glanced at her as she tossed the food into the wok began stir frying the vegetables as she added seasoning and found himself doing what he always did, watching her intently as she moved with her natural dancer's grace even doing something as run of the mill like cooking. _Wow, she sure is something in that dress. And her hair up in the twin buns made her appear even cuter if that's possible. She's absolutely adorable. _His eyes grew warm as he savored the view of 003 in the fuchsia silk dress that unlike her cyborg uniform clung to every lovely curve. . . .

Meanwhile Francoise was musing as well, the picture of 009's bashful manner as his admiration of her became clear. Since he had joined them all, he had taken it upon himself to be her protector and recently, their friendship was growing closer. He always seemed to choose to spend his time doing what she did, if she took a stroll on the beach, he accompanied her, and if she assisted Chang at the restaurant, he came and did the same thing. Of course, he still had his quiet times on the cliff but lately he was seeking her out often to talk to her and they were sharing deeply personal things with each other.

"003?" his soft tenor voice shook her out of her reverie.

Francoise regarded Joe with a blank expression. "Huh?"

He smiled his sweet shy way. "I have the pork ready for you to add if you want it." He set the cutting board with the meat down beside her. She scooped it up and tossed the chunks into the wok as she stirred, and the meat began to sizzle, sending a tantalizing aroma in the air. Joe peered into the wok, leaning over her shoulder, his hand resting on the shoulder as he commented on the meal.

"Say, that looks pretty good. I guess you really did pay attention to 006, it smells as good as if he was cooking it."

Francoise turned and looked at him. "You sound surprised. I _can_ cook and knew how to before. It was something my maman taught me. Before she and papa died." Her aquamarine orbs glistened as tears formed and the shadow of the past came over her.

"You mean when they were killed in the train wreck."

She nodded as the drops fell from her eyes and traced a course down her cheek.

Joe's heart caught at her tears and just the sight of them made him want to do anything to make them disappear. He gently took his fingers and brushed the warm rivulets away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," 009 said softly.

003 smiled at him, his ministrations sending thrills though her. "Don't be, Joe. I'm just being silly, pay no mind to me." She turned back to the simmering pan, losing herself in the task at hand.

Joe felt at a loss as he stepped away to give her space yet he was filled with the overpowering sense of helplessness that her sadness always did to him. He wanted to wipe away not only her tears but her sorrow as well, wipe it away so it never came back. He sighed and watched as she continued to stir the contents in the wok and he went to prepare the rice.

The two continued to work in silence as the food was finally done and dished into the plates for their teammate. As they prepared to serve, Francoise turned to Joe and with her eyes downcast she addressed 009 in a near whisper.

"009?"

He gazed at her quizzically. "Huh?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you."

His caramel eyes widened. "Thank me? For what, I made you cry."

Francoise shook her head. "For making me feel pretty tonight. I'm grateful, because I really didn't want to wear this dress."

Joe looked at her incredulously as if she had said something completely unbelievable. He set his platter down and took her shoulders in his hands as he gazed deep into her eyes

"Francoise," he said gently, his voice rich in timbre. "You _are _pretty, no make that beautiful. And that dress just makes you more so. But your beauty is more than your appearance, it comes from the inside, the person you are. That's what makes your lovely face and figure even more beautiful."

Her eyes flew open in wonder at his passionate declaration. Suddenly shy, she averted her head and said, "We'd better take the food out before it gets cold."

Joe nodded as he released Francoise and picked up the platter of fried rice he abandoned earlier. His voice husky with emotion he said, "Let's go," and pushed the door leading to the dining room open.

At the table, Chang had hung his head in abject despair as GB tried to comfort his friend. "Don't worry, you did your best, my friend."

"I'm ruined, ruined!" Chang lamented when the door from the kitchen burst open.

"Ta-da!" 009 and 003 sang out in unison as they brought their steaming plates to the table.

006 was amazed as he asked, "What did you make this with, the scraps from the garbage?"

003 was unfazed as she replied cheerily, "I didn't throw away what you tossed aside. After all you were the one that taught us not to waste food when you taught us to cook on the Dolphin. So we wanted to show our appreciation."

006 was sniffling as he was touched beyond words. He took his fork and tried the meal and said brightly, "Say, this is quite good."

009 grinned, as he answered, "Why not, we learned from the best." He glanced at 003 and winked as she smiled.

**END**


End file.
